PCT application PCT/US01/10982, filed 4 Apr. 2001 and published as WO 01/74161 incorporated herein by reference describes pesticidal complexes that are particularly effective with regard to nematodes and penetrants that can be used for various purposes, including as components of the pesticidal compositions. The penetrant surfactant composition consists essentially of at least one linear alcohol of 7–12C which is polyalkoxylated, at least one microemulsion-enhancing component and at least anionic detergent. This penetrant composition can be used in combination with the nematocidal or pesticidal components in agriculture as well as in alternative uses such as topical formulations for pharmaceutical or veterinary use. The pesticidal compositions themselves contain, in addition to the components of the penetrant either a lipase associated with at least one C16–C20 monounsaturated fatty acid or ester (including vegetable oils) or a saccharide esterified to at least one monounsaturated C16–C20 fatty acid. These compositions, because they contain penetrants which may not be recognized as as safe as they actually are, require approval from the Environmental Protection Agency in the United States in order to be sold. In addition, the above-mentioned lipase may be derived from a fungal culture, and the complexities and uncertainties of the components of such cultures prevents their being recognized as safe. It would be desirable to formulate pesticides which are composed entirely of recognized “safe” ingredients that are environmentally friendly. If desired, of course, the compositions could be mixed with penetrants such as those described in WO 01/74161 when they are applied to the soil. This publication also describes methods to use nematacides and pesticides that are applicable to the nematacides and pesticides of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to such compositions.